New Year
by NerdAlert19
Summary: Hodgins host a New Year's party for all and Booth and Brennan attend. BB. Disclaimer: I do not own the show. duh.


Chapter 1: Party Invite

"Watcha got for me Bones?" Booth inquired as he slipped quickly up the stairs to the platform. "Tell me we got something. I've hit a dead end."

"Hodgins found traces of phenol and cumyl phenols in the soil around where the skeleton was buried." Dr. Brennan replied. "Those are compounds commonly used in the productions of plastics Booth."

"Why didn't you call be Bones? That is perfect. Ron Waterson, the neighbor, is an operator at a plastics plant. I am going to give Caroline a call and get a warrant to search his vehicle. Thank you squints!" Booth stepped back and dialed his cell phone.

"People! It is almost six. Tell me we are ready to get out of here!" Angela shouted as she joined the group on the platform. "And I expect every one of you tonight at Hodgins'." Angela and Hodgins had reached the point in their relationship where they were on very good terms. Talking in a civil manner has progressed into a good friendship. They are agreed earlier to a small party at Hodgins' mansion for the New Year. Mostly Hodgins was hoping to be able to convince Angela that they had to kiss at midnight as was tradition. "Booth!" Angela caught the agent just as he was hanging up the phone.

"Angela, we got the warrant a team is heading to his place now and we should have this wrapped up in no time! What's up?"

"Booth, you have to come to the party tonight. I have been trying to ask you all day but you haven't been around. It's at Hodgins' be there at 9 and be prepared to not be able to drive home," Angela spit out as she walked past him. "Bren, are you ready I am choosing what you wear tonight and I don't want to hear anything about it."

"I am complete in my work on this case, yes, but I really wanted to get a few more things finished before I left for the evening," Brennan said.

"Oooooh no, you are coming home with me this instant. We are going to start the new year out right. Starting right now. Come on."

Booth and Bones exchanged a look. "Will you be attending the ritual Booth?" Brennan inquired.

"I'll see you there Bones."

Chapter 2: Midnight

The party had taken off and Brennan had already consumed a fair amount of liquid that contained that oh so wonderful hydroxyl group. Despite protests Angela had dressed Temperance in a short glittery dress held up only by thin straps. She had been resistant to it to begin with but after the alcoholic beverages and the notice of attention she was receiving from some of Hodgins' friends she had gone past comfort to cocky. She was scanning the room for any new arrivals when Angela walked up.

"I haven't seen him yet sweetie. He'll be here soon I'm sure."

"I do not know of whom you are speaking Angela. I was merely gathering an assessment of this ritual. You know Anthropologically speaking the celebration of the passing of time has been observed since…"

"Come on Bones! Not at a party. Doesn't that cute little head of your's ever stop?"

Bones spiel was interrupted by arrival of Booth. Brennan's change of demeanor and slight smile that appeared upon her face did not go unnoticed by her best friend who quietly slipped away in search of Hodgins.

"Booth, I assume by my head stopping you are referring to my brain function ceasing. That will occur upon my death. Are you implying that you are wishful of my death?"

"Jeez Bones, calm down. I just meant that you need to have a little fun tonight. Loosen up, leave the anthropological lessons for another day and time."

"Alright Booth, what would you prefer to discuss?"

The hours counted down towards midnight and the drinks continued to be consumed. Booth and Bones stood together in a dim corner as the countdown celebration began on the television. "10, 9, 8…"

"Bones, you know you have to kiss me at midnight, right?"

"Booth what purpose would that serve?"

"It is just what you have to do, you HAVE to kiss the person that is closest to you at midnight on New Year's"

"Well how am I to be sure that you are the person that I am in the closest proximity to? That gentlemen there is rather close. Should I remain near you to insure that it is you I am nearest to at Midnight?" At that Booth pulled Bones into him and placed his lips on hers. "…2, 1. Happy New Year's" could be heard shouted around the two as they remained lip locked.

Chapter 3: Later That Night

The two were lost together in the dark corner. As Booth had pulled Brennan to him she had received his lips with hunger. As they kissed the unmistakable urge of sexual arousal was present. They kissed and they kissed. After a while they broke apart breathless. Temperance stared into Booth's eyes as he held her close. "I want you." It was a whisper that escaped Temperance's lips but despite the noise Booth understood her perfectly. He clutched her hand and lead her out of the room. Once in the hall Booth paused.

"I am way too drunk to drive anywhere Bones. What can we do?"

Mischief gleaned in Brennan's eye. "I sure we can find sooome place. Come on." Brennan and Booth made their way through Hodgins' expansive house. Finally they came upon a door they decided was sufficiently far from the raging party. They opened the door. "Ah, an office, perfect."

"I feel a little dirty doing this in Hodgins' house," Booth admitted.

"Think of it like this, Angela has been begging us to fornicate for as long as I can remember and Hodgins wants to do nothing but please Angela. So ergo, you and me right here, right now."

"Bones, please refrain from using the term 'fornicate' for the remainder of the evening. Please?"

"Booth, fornicate is an appropriate descriptive term for what is about to…" Temperance was cut off by Booth's mouth. They made their way clumsily further into the room. Booth pushing Bones roughly into the desk. Booth ran his hands up Bones' legs, slowly caressing. A moan escaped Bones' mouth. "God, Booth."

Booth moved his hand to spread her legs. His fingers moved barely touching. When he touched her she took a deep breath and stared at him with a look that described her needs. Booth moved to slide her panties down off her legs. Grabbing her bare ass he pulled he to him letting her feel the effect that she was having on him.

Booth trailed kisses down her neck and to her chest. Bones was struggling to unbutton his shirt. Finally she succeeded and pushed his shirt off him to reveal his tight, well defined body. Bones ran her hands all over his chest. Taking in what she had so longed to touch. He hands traveled towards his belt. She undid his belt in a quick second and unzipped him.

Meanwhile in the hallway…

"Hodgins I do love you. I am sorry for messing everything up. We should just start the new year off right. Can we put all the junk behind us and just be us? Together." Angela inquired.

"You don't know how long I have just wanted to hear you say that," Hodgins said as he kissed Angela. The kissing continued and they decided they should seal the relationship a little bit more private.

The two made their way down the hall in an embrace. "Did you hear that?" Angela asked.

"Hear what?" Hodgins had his hands full touching Angela and really didn't want to focus on much else.

"Wait no, sshhh. Some one is having a very good new year's." They made their way down the hall closer to the sounds. Outside the door they stopped.

"Ooooo, someone is having sex. Let's see who it is!"

"Angela, no, you are such a perv."

"And you love it. Come on sweetie let's just peak. It has to be someone we know."

They silently opened the door a tad to peak in. Angela gasped and quickly shut the door. "Who was it Angela?" Hodgins asked.

"Oh. My. God. I honestly never thought I would see this day. This is the best day ever!"

"Who is it?"

"Honey, behind that door is Booth and Bren."

"No. No way I don't believe it."

Back in the office…

"God Temperance, I need you." Booth had had just about enough of the foreplay. I needed to feel her now. Bones looked him in the eye with a smile and scooted herself off the desk. Kneeling down she took Booth in her mouth.

It had happened so suddenly that Booth didn't know what was going on for a second. "Oh my god. Bones, yes." Booth got out. Bones moved her mouth up and down his shaft, teasing him with her tongue.

After only a couple of minutes of this Booth stopped her and pulled her up to him. "Oh my god, if you continue that much longer this will be a very disappointing night for you." Booth pushed her back on the table and kissed her. Trailing kisses down her chest once again he pushed the strap of her dress off her shoulder allowing the dress to fall down her body. He took her breast in his mouth and twirled his tongue around her nipple. After a moment's worth of attention to her breasts he got on his knees and spread her legs around him. Booth spread her lips with his fingers and planted his tongue right in between. He used his fingers and tongue to pleasure her until she was screaming. Satisfied that she had been satisfied he stood back up. His cock was so hard it was hurting him. He needed her now.

Bones voiced the same need, "Booth now, I need you inside me. PLEASE."

That was all Booth needed. He plunged inside her. "God Temperance you are so wet. You feel so good."

The couple continued until Booth was close to orgasming. Brennan had experienced a couple of orgasms and was well on her way to a third one. A thought quickly entered Booth's mind. "Bones, where do you want me to… you know…?"

"What Booth? What are you talking about?"

"Bones! Do you want me to cum, you know…oh god…Bones."

"Oh, yes you may ejaculate inside my vagina. I am properly protected." Bones was still Bones even in the midst of a heated exchange.

Finally Booth came, as did Brennan. The two stayed entwined gathering their breath. They were sweating profusely. After a moment Brennan spoke. "Please tell me we can do that again."

"Um, yes please. I actually think I am sober enough to drive if you would like to accompany me back to my place for a repeat performance."

The two got up and redressed. They begin to walk out of the room.

"I think we should go to my place. Mine is nicer. I have a more comfortable bed."

"Bones, when have you ever even been in my bed? How do you know that your's is more comfortable?"

"I apologize I was drawing the conjecture on an assumption."

"We can go to your place Bones, but I am driving."

"You never let me drive."

"Yeah, I know. Come on Bones."


End file.
